


Doukyuusei | Hyunmin

by nuiguromi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Shy Kim Seungmin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuiguromi/pseuds/nuiguromi
Summary: “Atrapemos las nubes de verano en nuestras manos, con esta sensación de cosquilleo que no tiene forma, es un buen sentimiento, cuando el viento soplaba y se inquietaba.”Fue un encuentro fugaz, ambos mirándose a los ojos. La historia de dos chicos antes de convertirse en adultos. Antes del festival de coros, en la clase de música, Hyunjin se dio cuenta de que su compañero de clases, Seungmin, no estaba cantando. Pensó que para él cantar era algo estúpido. Pero un día, después de clases, en un salón desocupado, vio que Seungmin estaba practicando con empeño. Y Hyunjin, contemplando su espalda, sin pensarlo alzó la voz.Adaptación de la película Doukyuusei (2016)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin





	Doukyuusei | Hyunmin

Era una tarde calurosa, el verano estaba en su punto más alto. Aquel enorme salón no podía ser completamente refrescado con el único ventilador que colgaba de la pared sobre el pizarrón. Las ropas se pegaban de manera incómoda al cuerpo y el sudor hacía brillar la piel. Hyunjin se encontraba recostado sobre la mesa de su asiento, dormitando plácidamente mientras escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros de clase.

—¿Un festival de coros en una escuela de chicos?—dijo alguno, Hyunjin tampoco estaba tan consciente de quienes estaban en la conversación—No tiene nada de emocionante.  
—Hay partes de chicas y chicos.  
—Soprano y alto, ¿no?  
—¡Quisiera practicar con chicas!  
—Olvídalo, es imposible.

El bullicio continuaba, pero el rubio ya no estaba prestando atención alguna, levantándose un poco de su posición dormida, apoyó la cabeza en su mano y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana como los pájaros andaban bajo la luz del sol.

—¡Silencio!—La voz del profesor lo sacó de su momentáneo trance, haciéndole prestar atención al frente—Sean más considerados, soy yo quien tiene que poner en forma sus voces masculinas.  
En el pizarrón estaban colocados papeles que contenían las notas que debían practicar, era una canción tranquila, de melodía más bien relajante y perfecta para el verano. Hyunjin la miró con poco interés, ya que leerla le pareció sencillo. Miró de reojo a sus demás compañeros, quienes parecían estar viendo una especie de lengua desconocida, no todos ahí sabían leer partituras después de todo.

—¡Wonpil-sen, no nos quites las pocas ganas que tenemos!—gritó uno de pronto.  
—Bueno, por lo menos traten de hacerme llorar con su canto—respondió el profesor.  
—¿Y qué ganaríamos con hacerle llorar?—otro chico dijo de pronto pero el profesor lo ignoró posicionándose en medio del salón.  
—Entonces, vamos poco a poco. Todos de pie—ordenó el docente.

No quedaba más remedio que acatar órdenes, era obligatorio participar del festival así que la última hora de clases estaba reservada para sus prácticas diarias, las cuales aburrían al rubio de sobremanera. Él no las necesitaba, incluso llegó a pedir al profesor que lo dejara irse temprano, pero este se negó, todos debían participar en las actividades referentes al festival que se aproximaba.  
La suave melodía de piano comenzó a sonar, Wonpil-sen tocaba delicadamente las teclas en el ritmo ideal, casi sonaba como un arrullo de parte del piano.

—Sigan mi canto y háganse escuchar—dijo el profesor para comenzar a cantar el mismo.  
Aburrido y sin más que hacer Hyunjin decidió seguir a los demás, escuchando sus voces para nada afinadas intentando cantar la canción. Ocupó su mente en otras cosas mientras que dejaba a su voz salir en automático, después de todo él ya sabía cómo debía de entonar cada nota. Se distraía mirando a cualquier lado, buscando algo más interesante que las partituras al frente. Por el rabillo del ojo una vez más, logró divisar una figura de cabellos negros que parecía igual de ido que él. _Ah... No está cantando…_ Pensó.

Kim Seungmin, era famoso en la escuela por ser inteligente, y no es que Hyunjin fuera un completo bruto, pero sus notas eran terribles si las comparaba con los perfectos dieces que el pelinegro sacaba. Con su figura pequeña y lentes redondos que acentuaban más sus facciones, ese chico de apariencia pulcra no estaba cantando ni una sola nota, moviendo la boca en coordinación con quienes lo rodeaban.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

El ensayo había terminado sin muchos contratiempos, quizá aún les faltara practicar más la canción, pero en general todo había salido bien. Hyunjin se estiró en su asiento mientras soltaba un bostezo, recordando la figura de Kim en el ensayo. _Así que, «no tengo tiempo para estar cantando» ¿eh?_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Asomando la mirada pudo ver al chico retirarse del salón a paso lento, le restó importancia pues era entendible que su compañero no quisiera participar de tan extraña actividad a la cual estaban siendo obligados.

Hyunjin se levantó y guardó sus últimas pertenencias en el bolso que cargaba, caminando a pasos lentos salió al pasillo en dirección a las escaleras y descendió por estas.  
La zona de casilleros estaba repleta de estudiantes los cuales se quitaban los zapatos de interior y sacaban los de exterior para colocarlos en sus pies e irse de ahí cuanto antes. Al llegar al casillero propio se encontró con su amigo y compañero de banda, Han Jisung.

—Hey Jin—le saludó despacio, parecía haberse quedado dormido en clases—Nos vemos a las seis en la sala de los ensayos. Tendremos una sesión con Yang, el que toca la batería.  
El rubio no hizo más que un sonido de aprobación, tendrían que ensayar para sus presentaciones con un nuevo integrante y eso siempre era emocionante. Comenzó a sacar sus zapatos del casillero cuando Jisung volvió a hablar.  
—Ah, si quieres vamos en mi motocicleta—dijo terminando de ponerse los zapatos.  
—Claro—Hyunjin rebuscó algo en su bolso y se dio cuenta de su descuido—Rayos, olvidé algo en el salón—murmuró.  
—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó su amigo.  
—Nada, está bien. Puedes adelantarte, olvidé algo.  
—En ese caso, nos vemos después—escuchó que Jisung contestó antes de salir corriendo de vuelta al salón.

Debía comenzar a ser más cuidadoso con sus cosas, ya era la tercera vez en la semana que olvidaba su caja de almuerzo en el pupitre, no quería volver a recibir una reprimenda de parte de su madre por haber sido descuidado. Mientras subía saltando las escaleras, una melodía apareció en su mente y comenzó a tararear. _Mi caja de almuerzo, caja de almuerzo~ El arroz se secará completamente~_ Esa era su manera de distraerse durante el recorrido, efectivo y divertido, o al menos así lo veía él.

Los pasillos estaban ya vacíos, todos habían salido ya fuera a la zona de casilleros o estarían metidos en los clubes de las tardes. Pudo divisar la etiqueta de su salón a lo lejos y comenzó a andar más rápido, solo quería volver a casa y tomar una larga siesta antes de ponerse con los deberes. El sonido de sus pisadas resonaba en el pasillo, pero este fue desapareciendo conforme se acercaba a la puerta, siendo reemplazado por una voz que intentaba cantar sin llegar al tono correcto. Los pasos se volvían más lentos y su oído se agudizó, ¿alguien estaba cantando?

Asomó la mirada por la abertura de la puerta y confirmó sus sospechas, había alguien ahí cantando, y no era cualquier persona. Kim Seungmin estaba ahí, sentado sobre la mesa de uno de los pupitres, con la mirada agachada a lo que parecían ser partituras y la luz del sol colándose por las ventanas, la cual le daba un brillo a su pequeña figura. Se quedó callado mirándole fijamente, ensimismado en la imagen que tenía al frente, por poco olvida la razón por la que estaba parado en la puerta del salón en primer lugar. Acabó abriendo la puerta por completo, el ruido repentino asustando a su compañero, quien alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Hyunjin. Ambos mirándose a los ojos, el silencio flotaba en el aire, Hyunjin con una mano en la puerta y Seungmin apretando las hojas en sus manos.

—Hw… Hwang—rompió el silencio el azabache.  
–Ah, sí–Hyunjin mantuvo la mirada—Olvidé algo—respondió sin más dirigiéndose a su asiento.  
 _¿Está practicando en secreto?_ se preguntó mientras sacaba su caja de almuerzo de debajo de la mesa. No terminaba de entender las razones de Kim para estar practicando a solas.

—Oye, Kim—llamó la atención del otro en lo que guardaba su caja en el bolso—Te estabas equivocando en la parte de hace un rato.  
Seungmin solo había soltado un sonido de confusión, por lo que el rubio siguió hablando.  
—No es “Moyuru~ waka~ ba yo”—cantó el más alto haciendo una pausa entre las sílabas—Es “Moyuru~ wakaba yo”—cantó ahora de forma correcta.  
—¿Moyuru~ waka… ba?—Kim parecía perdido pues no lograba notar la diferencia, miraba las partituras y no tenía idea de cómo seguir.  
Hyunjin aprovechó la mirada perdida del contrario para acercarse y mostrarle dónde estaba eso en las hojas.  
—Esto...—dijo señalando—Mira aquí. Hay una pausa. Por eso, “Moyuru~ wakaba yo”.  
—“Moyuru~ wakaba yo”—copió Seungmin, logrando hacerlo bien esta vez.  
—Así es—respondió el rubio, quién siguió la canción—“Itsuka kimi to kuru…”—siguió cantando, yéndose más allá de lo visto en clase, provocando que el azabache le mirara fascinado.  
—Todavía no hemos llegado hasta esa parte en clase—dijo Seungmin cuando el otro término de cantar.  
—Ah...—Hyunjin no se había dado cuenta de que se adelantó—Sí, pero solo hay que ver la partitura.  
—Ah, estás en una banda, ¿no es así?—preguntó el más bajo acomodándose los lentes—Gracias… por enseñarme.

El silencio estaba de nuevo presente, no era incómodo para ninguno, sin embargo una duda seguía rondando la cabeza del rubio.  
—Pensé que no tenías ganas de cantar–dijo sin más.  
—¿Eh?—Seungmin lo miró confundido.  
—Bueno, la verdad es que...—Hyunjin se acomodó en la mesa del pupitre frente a su compañero—…creí que pensabas que no valía la pena cantar. No cantaste en clase, ¿cierto?  
El contrario le miraba extrañado, dándose cuenta de lo que hablaba el más alto.  
—Las notas de la pizarra…—comenzó a explicar guardando sus cosas—La medida de mis gafas no va con mi visión actual y no puedo ver muy bien.  
—¿Por qué no le dices a Wonpil-sen que te ponga en la primera fila?—preguntó Hyunjin con genuina curiosidad.  
—No es necesario—Seungmin lo cortó rápidamente—No es algo para molestar al sensei.  
Hyunjin veía como su compañero terminaba de guardar sus cosas, cerrando su bolso frente a él. _Ya veo_ pensó mirándolo _¿Por eso estás practicando en secreto? ¿Acaso Wonpil-sen es alguien que se molestaría por algo así?_

Seungmin ya estaba listo para irse, pues se dirigió a la puerta por la cual Hyunjin había entrado, este al verlo no pudo evitar las palabras que salieron de su boca fluyendo como agua en cascada.  
—¿Quie… ¿Quieres que te enseñe la canción...—estaba tartamudeando demasiado, pero no pudo detenerse—...hasta el festival de coros?—terminó.  
Vio el cuerpo de Seungmin detenerse y tensarse ante la voz del más alto, y Hyunjin estaba seguro de que la había cagado. Sin embargo, el otro regresó la mirada hacia su compañero, con una expresión ilegible.

Verano ─── Continuará


End file.
